Soft Skin and Cinnamon Rolls
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: It started off with a fascination over her soft skin... and evovled into something more with the help of some 'special' cinnamon rolls.


Soft Skin and Cinnamon Rolls

Kawaii Kabu

A/N: I've become a pervert. This started out as a completely innocent fic and then my mind took over... Lemon towards the end.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>It started off with a fascination over her soft skin... and evovled into something more with the help of some 'specail' cinnamon rolls.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking past the ramen shop that day, so was she. Of course I was so busy patting my full stomach that I didn't realise we were about to walk into each other. She stopped right in front of me, seconds before our near-collision.<br>"G-goodnight Naruto."  
>"Eh? Oh Hinata, I didn't see you there!" My eyes were squinted with embarrassment. Things had been awkward between us since Pein attacked the village. I'd left immeadiately after that for a year... I'd only been back for about 6 months and I still hadn't faced her. I mean... The courage Hinata had shown that day... it sort of scared me, that she felt so strongly about me that she was willing to die.<p>

I didn't want anyone to die... especailly not for me.

"How h-have you b-been?" she asked. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was leaning more on her left foot... in her pose she looked more like Sakura than Hinata, or one of the protagonists in Pervy-Sage's 'love' novels.  
>"I've been better but I can't complain on a full stomach of Ichikaru's." I grinned, Hinata smiled softly at my answer. She was probably thinking something along the lines of 'Only this one.' "How about you?"<br>"I've been r-really g-good."  
>"Really?" She nodded enthusiastically.<br>"A-ah... I guess once you've f-faced death once y-you appreicate e-everything else a bit m-more." She said with a dreamy look on her face... It was times like this that Hinata looked, well, extremely cute. Not bunny cute but... potential girlfriend cute. How weird that she could talk about her death and ressurection so happily... still remembering that day made me a little uncomfortable.  
>"Oh..." Suddenly her face darkened, her hands immerged from behind her back and covered her cheeks.<br>"S-sorry for bringing t-that up ..."  
>"Na- don't worry about it." It was then that we started walking together. "Doing anything tonight then?"<br>"Y-yeah, I'm meeting Shino a-and Kiba at the p-public onsen."  
>"A sweet, innocent girl like you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Hinata blushed a little more.<br>"T-they're like my b-brothers... I've gotten i-immune to /t-that/..."  
>"Would they mind if I joined you guys? Gama is still full, I could treat you to a cinnamon roll~" Hinata nibbled her bottom lip as we walked.<br>"O-okay... I'm sure they w-won't mind."  
>"Cool!" I cheered, "And you're sure I'm not going to intterupt you guys or anything? I don't wanna ruin a team reunion."<br>"I-it'll be f-fine." she reassured me, her hand touching mine for a second. It was then that I felt how soft Hinata's skin was for the first time. With all the chakra leaving her fingers and palms when she did her Jyuuken, I thought they would have been well... not like full of callouses and blisters, but I expected like... something more ninja-y... not a baby's bottom soft skin.

.

At the local bath house was a mixed bath, and that Hinata was so casually accepting of the presence of males. Oh my GOD! The times have changed! Is she not as faint-prone as she used to be?  
>"Oi- Why is Naruto here?" Kiba barked, "This was supposed to be a team thing Hinata." dog-boy barked. Hinata blushed lightly and was about to explain when I grabbed ahold of her shoulders and grinned. I'd explain it to them, it was totally innocent.<br>"I bribed Hina with cinnamon rolls." Kiba rolled his eyes and led the way in, all the time shaking his head and muttering over Hinata's 'one true weakness'. Even Shino nodded slightly as he proceeded inwards.

There was no male or female changing rooms; it was one massive co-ed room, half full with varying ages of both genders. Jiriya would have had a field trip if he was still alive, the ammount of young supple flesh on show here. While Hinata and team proceeded as normal, I got a little distracted by all the girls... Okay a LOT distracted... But it's like a pervert's paradise in here!

A full on nose bleed hit me as I realised Hinata was unashamedly shedding her clothing in front of men. I glanced over to find her bent over, removing her capri trousers and the cotton black underwear she wore clung to her skin like a second skin. While she was taking off the mesh shirt that was usually not seen underneath her jacket, her breasts squeezed together due to her awkward angle. As the Hyuuga's arms reached backwards to undo the bra fastening her breasts stuck out further. When it was finally unclasped, Hinata grabbed onto a pink towel and wrapped it around her body.

Cue another nosebleed.

Hinata's underwear shimmied down her shapely legs despite the fact that everything was hidden due to the stupid towel. I then realised I was the only one still fully changed and tried to hide that fact by stripping as quickly as possible. Hinata must never know I totally perved all over her. She folded her clothes and placed them in one of the baskets provided and I followed after her.

Kiba was getting his back washed by Hinata when I entered the shower zone. The Hyuuga girl was kneeling behind the small stool Kiba was sat at scrubbing away, diligently, I took the stool behind them. Her towel slipping occaisionally made my shower all the more needed.  
>"Hey! Where's Shino?" I asked Kiba.<br>"He's already in the onsen, Hinata finished his back before she did mine so he went out first."  
>"OH." It was then that Kiba spotted a very beautiful civillian girl walk past Hinata. She was heading for the hot spring section and gave Kiba a wink as she passed him.<br>"Hinata... can I?" the boy pleaded. Hinata giggled and nodded, Kiba got up and followed the girl. It was then that I noticed something strange: everything but her hands was dry. Upon Kiba's dissapearance Hinata claimed the stool he was on for herself. I was almost completely finished, I just needed his back cleaned.

.

"... Ah... Naruto?" I turned around to face a dripping wet girl with a shower head in her hand. "Can you wash my b-back?... I-I'll wash yours too." Why'd she have to blush so heavily? It made me think like she was asking me to do something more... not helped by the fact that her towel only covered her front and was clasped tightly to her bossum. Before any further filthy observations were made I picked up a sponge and a bar of soap. Her free hand pulled her hair on to one side revealing her delicate neck and shoulders. She's making this way to hard! I had to push all thoughts out of his head in order to focus on this not so important, but blood heating task. When I was done Hinata sprayed her back, hissing when the hot water burnt her skin. She got up and expectedme to sit down on the stool she vacated. "A-are you okay Naruto?" She asked shyly, I was busy staring into thin air. Stuck in my own little fantasy world were I did more than wash her back for her.  
>"Huh- what? Yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine."<br>"Should I-I wash y-your back now? I mean I-"  
>"Okay. Haha, by the time we get to the hot springs Kiba will be leaving with that girl huh?"<br>"A-and Shino will p-probably leave also..." Hinata said, "T-the bugs don't like the hot water for m-more than an h-hour or so..." Compared to when I was cleaning her back (clumsily and half heartedly) Hinata scrubbed my skin with skilled hands and was done at a much faster pace. She leant over me to take the shower head from my idle hands, blushing at the location of the shower head. Did I really need to have the shower head so close to my crotch? Probably not, but I got Hinata to squish against me as she leant over to get it. Her skin is so soft.

So soft...

Shit and now I have another nosebleed.

When Hinata had finished washing away the suds from me back we made our way to the onsen. I couldn't find Shino, but Hinata did, he was found in a quiet corner of the bathing area. Hinata slid in next to him with her towel flush against her front. I joined them sighing as the hot water relaxed my muscles. Nope, didn't get any better than a Konoha hot spring. We sat in silence, enjoying the steaming water, soon Hinata was slowly drifting off, her head nodding forwards.  
>"Hinata maybe you should leave... You look really tired." I suggested. It would sure help me with the super vulnerable image that was being presented.<br>"Huh- w-what?" Her cheeks were pink from the temperature, "Mm, I-I'm okay, really."  
>"It's a nice onsen though right?" WOO! Finally a conversation! I can't believe how quiet Hinata is without Kiba and Shino around her. "I haven't been to this one in a while, Konoha's are definately the best."<br>"You should try a Hyuuga onsen." Shino suggested. I shrieked and jumped out of the water. Totally forgot he was there!  
>"GYAA! Shino when did you get there?" Shino sweatdropped. This always happened, to be fair... it's his fault for being so damned quiet!<br>"I've been here all along."  
>"Oh." Really long pause as I tried to shake of the embarrassment for forgetting Shino... again... at his team's mini-reunion... "So what's this about a Hyuuga onsen?"<br>"Hinata's onsen is much better than the public onsen." With that Shino decided to take his leave, "Excuse me Hinata, my bugs are getting distressed."  
>"G-goodbye Shino, I'll see y-you around." Hinata said with a wave.<p>

.

It was then that I noticed something. We hadn't seen Kiba since the shower room. That sly dog was getting some civilian action!

So unfair! Here I am all frustrated because Hinata's seducing me with her innocence and not even noticing she's doing it! My arms folded as I huffed, Hinata watched me carefully.

"Kiba is getting some isn't he?" Hinata nodded, embarrassed at the frankness of the question.  
>"T-that was h-his girlfriend."<br>"So he leaves you guys for his girlfriend but gets annoyed when I gatecrash your gathering? Wierdo." Hinata's eyes began to droop as she listened to me rant over teammate's behaviour. Her head fell forwards and snapped back up when I notcied finally. "Ah, maybe we should go? You look really tired."  
>"I-it's just the temperature." She protested.<br>"Ehh, but what if some pervert does things to you if you fall asleep?"  
>"P-people don't do t-that!"<br>"Hianta... they do." Boy do I know it... "Pervy Sage for one- he was all about perverted things in mixed onsens... and single sex onsens...onsens in general really? And waterfalls, and lakes and changing rooms and-"  
>"EEP!" Hinata gasped and pulled her towel closer towards her body. "I-I'm sorry Naruto... but I think I should go n-now then." As she left I tried to organise a meeting between the two of us later.<br>"SO CAN I CHECK OUT THAT HYUUGA ONSEN THEN?"  
>"O-OKAY!"<p>

Sweet.

I'm going to a Hyuuga onsen.

.

After that... weird visit to the onsen with Hinata and her team I was given a truckload of missions. I was away from Konoha for another 3 months because I was on so many. Hey, at least my wallet was full though, because I got paid well! The latest one was an exremely boring mission. A really long, boring mission that was escorting some annoying old perverted geezer to Suna. It took a week to get there because he couldn't even walk properly and insisted that I didn't carry him.

Geezers and their sense of 'dignity'...

AND THEN when I finally got to Suna I thought I could catch up with Gaara, but fate decided to pee on me and sent him away on a visit to the Raikage. Then the journey back to Konoha was just as boring because I was _alone_ and there was no one to talk to (clones don't count), but I did make it back home in 2 and a half days. The first thing I wanted to do was go to Ichikaru's and complain to Teuchi, he knows how bad Suna's availability of ramen is.

Halfway through my 2nd bowl of pork ramen Hinata, Ino and Sakura turned up. Ino and Sakura looked as though they were searching for someone while Hinata looked like she was being dragged along... again... I thought after the confidence she'd shown me that she wouldn't be pushed around by those two as much...

Maybe not...

"A-HA! NARUTO IS HERE!" Sakura yelled pointing her finger at me.  
>"Hi guys." I said as they approached me. Hinata looked as though she was going to say something when Ino interrupted.<br>"Hey Naruto, who has the softest skin here?" she purred. She leaned forward and fluttered her eyelashes at me. Right now she looked like something out of pervy-sage's books. Aw crap, I'm a pervert aren't I?

WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT WAS CONTAGIOUS?

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Sakura complained, she pushed the blonde out of the way. "She means out of me and Hinata, it's me right? I totally have the softest skin right?"  
>"Aah..." I didn't know what to say.<br>"Billboard brow don't act like that! You know Naruto will pick you just because he likes you! You're the cheat!" Ino remarked. She reappeared and pulled Sakura away from me. "Bye Naru-" she started.  
>"Hinata." I said. The other two girls looked at Hinata and I with shock on their faces as Hinata blushed. Ino's eyebrows raised.<br>"How do you know how soft Hinata's skin is...?"  
>"We went to... the onsen... together?" Ino squealed and attempted to bear hug Hinata, this made her more uncomfortable and she finally spoke.<br>"I-Ino, I don't want to be smothered in y-your c-cleavage..." she resisted the hug and kept Ino at arms length. A vien in Sakura's head ticked and bulged.  
>"Ino-PIG! I knew you were teasing me all the while! Just because you're a DD-CUP!" With that Sakura left the restaurant...<p>

That was weird.

Ino whispered something into Hinata's ear and left after her. Hinata was left with me. Teuchi appeared in front of her.  
>"The usual?"<br>"Yes please." She replied. She sat down beside me and a bowl of pork ramen was placed in front of her. I watched as she ate silently.  
>"So ah... what was that about?" I finally asked her.<br>"Ino and Sakura are tring to figure out who has the softest skin... T-they really just want an excuse to get people to stroke m-my cheek."  
>"Wierdoes."<br>"I-I know..."  
>"Is there something super specail about your cheeks?"<br>"They're really soft?"  
>"How soft?"<br>"Ino said something along the l-lines of: '**KYAAA ITS BABY SOFT SKIN!**'...then she squished me against a wall..."

No Hinata! Don't give my mind material!

Too late...

Actually... Hinata looks good in that position in my head. And my dreaming must have made me either really stupid or insanely brave.  
>"So... Is it cool if I see your onsen today? Like... after this?" Hinata blushed again.<br>"Y-y-yeah... It's fine..."

.

Well the looks I got from the Hyuuga guards when I walked into the compound were interesting. It was funny I guess, to see a blushing Hinata drag me into their domain by the hand. We stopped outside a pretty large bungalow looking thing. Steam was arising behind it, and there was bamboo fencing all the way around it. I guess the bungalow was just the shower area and the onsen was outside.

Win.

There was one Hyuuga lady waiting outside for us.  
>"Aah! Lady Hinata who's your friend?" she teased. Hinata introduced us and had just realised we were still holding hands. She didn't try to get out of my hand's grip so I didn't attempt to let her go. The lady was called Mei, she was Hinata's personal maid or something?<p>

Man I wish I had a personal maid.

Then when people came around my apartment I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning it.

That would be SO AWESOME!

"Okay, well, I'll go fetch Yuki and then we can carry on, ne? Naruto please come this way with me." I looked towards Hianta and her eyes told me to go on, she went a different way than I did. Mei led me to a dark room that was lit with candles. "Okay, just get undressed and Yuki will be along shortly to give you a massage. I'll be seeing to Lady Hinata!" She chirped and closed the door behind her. I could see a massage table in the middle of the room and a changing screen opposite. I shrugged. What's the worse that could happen?

When I took of my clothes behind the screen the door opened. A peeked around the corner. It was another Hyuuga, it was probably this Yuki-person that Mei was talking about. She looked about my age.  
>"HI! I'm Yuki! Ready for your massage?"<br>"Massage?"  
>"Yeah, it's on the house! Well, not that you had to pay for it anyway... It's Lady Hinata's personal onsen. Her friends come here all the time!"<br>"Personal? Like Hinata owns it?" Yuki smiled and headed towards the wall that was stacked with vials of massage oils.  
>"Yup. She was concieved here... It used to be her father's. But according to Hyuuga law, the area where the Hyuuga heir is concieved automatically becomes theirs." I got to the massage bed listening to Yuki's story as she prepared to give me a massage. What a wierd law. "Of course, Lady Hinata only got the hotspring but on her eleventh birthday, Lord Hiashi gave her the rest of the package."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she was becoming a <em>woman<em> and she _needed privacy_. Poor thing, a C-cup at eleven! She's an H, now I'm pretty sure. And in this compound it's not like you get a lot of privacy. We Hyuuga are a very nosy clan, there's not a lot of places you can't go without someone staring at you through the walls."  
>"Isn't that unnerving?"<br>"Nope, you grow used to it." A sqelch noise was made by a bottle and suddenly my back was covered in a sticky substance. Yuki's hands worked deep into my muscles... Wow. If this happened everytime you went to the hotspring I could see how this was a lot better than a regualar onsen.  
>"Aahh."<br>"It's good right?"  
>"Mhm." We were silent again, "How often does Hinata come here?"<br>"Ahh, every two weeks or so. Because then Mei can make sure that her skin is soft and mouisturised and exfoiliated and all that. Sometimes I get roped in, its training because when Lady Hinata becomes the Head of Hyuuga she'll get three more personal maids."  
>"Woah. Why all this emphasis on skin?"<br>"Well other than our _generous proportions_ the Hyuuga men... actually, men in general prefer us with really soft skin. We don't have hair anywhere but our heads."

That means that... Hinata is soft... everywhere... especially_ there_.

Oh crap.

That's hot.

"Since we were babies Lady Hinata and I have been waxed every two weeks together. Soon we won't need to because well, all the hair follicles are totally dying."

This explains how soft she is.

"AND We're done." Yuki said. What? Already? Not fair, I was totally enjoying that. She placed a robe over me and lead me to a shower room. Still no Hinata yet. "Would you prefer rosemary or-"  
>"Do you have anything that won't make me smell like a girl?"<br>"Yea sure." She grabbed a large jar of a crystal looking substance. "Pure sea-salt. You have no open cuts right? No? Good." She then pulled off my robe and towel. I grabbed my crotch and tried to hide from her. Dude!  
>"HEY!"<br>"Hey yourself. I have to do my job."  
>"But I'm naked!"<br>"I'm married and I have a job to do. It's not like I haven't seen a naked person before." Yuki sighed before sitting me down and scrubbing my entire body... yes, _entire_ body... with sea-salt. She did it without so much as a blush- I was redder than I had ever seen Hinata. She went through this every other week? AND waxing?

Being a girl would be so much effort.

.

Fifteen minutes later Yuki hosed me down with some... mini-hydro pump? Where does this clan get this stuff?

Yuki put me in a robe again.

"Okay, now you can go in the hot spring" We went down the corridor again and finally reached the hot spring. It was beautiful, steam rose from the water and swirled around, but the beautiful thing was the ammounts of flowers and rocks that were in and around the water. It looked like a mini Nature's paradise. No Hinata there though... was she still going through that way long process?  
>"Woah..."<br>"Someone will be by shortly with refreshments." With Yuki gone I entered the hot water. SO MUCH BETTER! I could stay here forever... My muscles relaxed so much that I all but sank to the bottom of the onsen. When I resurfaced there were cups of green tea, cinnamon rolls and dango on a tray next to my towel. Someone had leant over and grabbed a cinnamon roll.

My eyes travelled up slowly... Pale feet leading up to milky calves, pinkish knees and toned thighs.

AGAIN WITH THE TOWEL BLOCKING MY VIEW! COME ON!

Then again, who was I to complain, anyway, the top of the towel squished against her boobs so that her cleavage was way more obvious. Wow. And I was missing this for so many years?

"N-Naruto? When did you get here?"  
>"Ahh... a while ago?"<br>"Sorry to k-keep you waiting."  
>"Don't worry about it." As I reached for a stick of dango Hinata slid into the water discarding her towel once she got in.<p>

We were both totally naked.  
>In a hotspring.<br>All alone.

.

Am I in a porno?  
>I am aren't I! No way would Hinata allow like... a few steps and some water separate our totally naked bodies.<br>Where's the synthetic keyboard music that plays? It's normally suposed to play after like the last part of the script signalling the fact that me and Hinata are going to act like rabbits.

This lack of music means this isn't a porno.  
>Damn.<p>

Well... might as well start up a conversation.

.

"So uh... Yuki told me how come you have your own onsen?" Hinata blushed right down to her feet. Not that I could see all of it because of the steam.  
>"Sh-She told you that? That's so embarrassing." Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands slapped her cheeks. Suddenly she stopped. "Ah... w-what else did she tell you?"<p>

I was so tempted to say...

"Everything."

Oh shit... did I just say that out loud? I must be running on stupid right now.

"So like... every Hyuuga woman is Hollywood down there?"

Definately running on stupid! Has my mind been disconnected from my body. Oh no! What if my dick took over my brain? That would explain why Sakura says I think with my dick!

"Because that's like the most commercial style in porn now-a-days. So really, your family are like prepping you for sex in a way."

Someone shut me up! Hinata is turning pinker and pinker! She looks like a slowly cooking lobster.

"And there aren't a lot of guys out there who do like a lot of hair on a woman... I guess we think you have to be smooth all over. I mean, Your skin is really soft. How come you don't have a fanclub yet?"

It was at that point that Hinata turned deathly pale. Like petrified marble. I said something wrong definately. She grabbed her towel and flew out of the water heading for the exit.

Idiot.

Stupid idiot.

Why did I say all of that stuff?

.

Ohwait, the floor is wet, she's going to slip on the floor. There's a puddle right in front of her

"Hinata wat-" CRASH! "-ch out." I was too late. She tripped and fell forwards into the puddle. I got up, pulled my towel across my waist and went to check up on her. "Hinata?" I asked softly, stooping by her side. She hissed and held her forhead, slowly sitting up, forgetting to hold her towel.  
>"Owww."<p>

I saw everything.

_Everything_.

It was like... the best thing in the world. My first ever un-censored, shameless glimpse at the naked female form. My fingers twitched as I resisted the urge to grab her and push her against a wall so I could study everything about her and keep everything locked in my mind.

"Hey, Naruto... are you okay?" She asked me. While doing this she let go of her head and leant towards me on her left arm. I froze. She'd noticed that I was turning pink. "You look a little dazed?" With that she crawled infront of me and put her hands on my forehead, "Do you have a headache? Or a fever?" I fell backwards, this was way too forward for Hinata. This new Hinata squeaked in suprise. "Ohh..." she purred. I looked down. Stupid semi. How dare it cause a tent in my towel!

Betrayed by my body...

Fuck my life.

"Do you want me to help with that?" And with that I got an insta-boner. Did Hianta just say that? I feel the blood dripping down my nose already.  
>"W-haaa?"<br>"Oh it grew! Wow... You're pretty big Naruto." She knelt between my legs, I watched in horror as she removed my towel. No way. This was not happening was it? But Hinata's all seeing Hyuuga eyes stared intensely as white liquid started to trickle down my dick. She licked it all off, before forcing me down her throat. She did this for a few moments before I started to ignore the surroundings and focus only on her actions. When I came my eyes rolled back into my head and my toes curled. "Tasty." She noted once everything had been swallowed. That image alone was enough to get me hard again.

.

Cue the synthesised keyboard music.

I AM IN A PORNO!

Or is that just playing in my head?

Hinata leant forwards so that her face was right above mine, her hands at either side of my head. She didn't look embarrassed at all... she looked a little... predatorial.

"Are you a virgin Naruto?" Her lower body brushed against mine for a second and I almost blew it everywhere. From her facial expression of amusement I knew she could tell the answer was 'yes'. Then her lips crashed down on mine. I was too shocked to kiss back but it didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. A moan left me as she started to move down to my neck. Her tounge was so wet and hot... if I concentrated on what Hinata was doing to me I definately would have came. She went lower and lower, when she paused at my abs her body lowered flush against mine...

Her boobs are on my dick. I thrusted up a little, I needed to feel more of the softness. Hinata's breath hitched. She bit my skin, and I thrusted again.  
>"Do you like that Naruto? You can touch me if you like..." With that she grabbed on of my hands and brushed it against her side, shivering as our skin made further contact. Within an instant she was sat on my stomach, I could feel the heat radiating from...<em> there<em>... "Don't you want to touch me too... Na-ru-to? I'll show you how..." she suggested. My hands were guided to her waist, one snaked around it and grabbed her backside which made her bite her bottom lip and groan. The other drifted upwards and groped her chest.

Whatever boobs are made of is magical.

Hinata must have liked it because she ground into my abs and leant forwards again. We kissed. Properly this time, I kissed her back. I couldn't believe it. I am touching the heiress of the Hyuuga clan inapropriately... and kissing her. AND SHE IS MOANING INTO MY TOUCH! Her dad would kill me if he ever found us in this position... Then Hinata was kneeling over my body, her boobs pert and flushed above my hands. I grabbed them both and squeezed them hard. What did Yuki say these were again? An H-cup? I must have really big hands because these fit perfectly around her tits. I felt one of her hands move down my front again... I felt tense when a soft fist grabbed my base. Even tenser when it began to move in a stroking motion.

No way was this real.

But damn this was the best wet dream or fantasy I had ever had.

Just as I was about to explode from happiness it stopped. My eyes which had scrunched shut opened instantly. Hinata pouted playfully at me.  
>"I can't let you come again just yet... I'm not close enough." As if to remind me that she was naked too, she ground her hips right against me. Hot sticky fluid was starting to form between us. I really couldn't even tell if it was from her or me. Then, to tease me Hinata repeated the action again and again. I almost reached the peak again when she stopped.<p>

"Hinata?" I panted, I was so close, why'd she stop?  
>"Sit up and watch me." She ordered. When I didn't she pulled me up and bit my neck. "Watch." She repeated. And then I sat there dumbfounded as she lay backwards and spread her legs apart, knees pointing upwards. She was glistening down there, all pink and shining. One had groped her breasts as the other traveled down slowly...<p>

She was going to get herself off in front of me.

That is so hot...

.

A white pair of fingers paused at the top of the pink flower between her legs. Pressing down and moving in circles as her hips lifted and ground into her own hand. These quiet and extremely arousing sounds started to leave her mouth and then they hushed. The fingers traveled further downwards and back up against a slit. Her moans started again. Then slowyly... the fingers began to disappear into her body. Painfully slowly. I stopped breathing and leant forward. This was going to be too much for me. My face was right next to her sex. I could feel her heat radiating onto my face, I could see her smirking at me through the space between her breasts. Further down my body something twitched. A substance trickled down my dick... but I was still hard... I hadn't come yet.  
>"Naruto is watching me." Hinata sighed, before shuddering to a standstill. Her small hand moved and I could see that she was throbbing and much redder down there. "Put it in..." she groaned. "Please..." I didn't need to be told twice. Her hands snaked around my neck as I pushed into her. So hot and so tight that I'm suprised I didn't come instantly. Once our hips met she grinned and her eyes rolled back a little. I ground into her and started to create a tempo that got her wailing my name.<p>

Then suddenly I realised it all changed.

I was in charge of what was happening now.

I got braver.

I pulled her hands way above her head and kept them there with one of my own hands. My face buried itself in the crook of her neck as I smelt her sweat and arousal clinging to her skin. I bit her neck and she let loose a long whimper, inside she clutched tighter onto me and a repeated the process again and again until there were pink marks forming all over her neck and chest. I looked up towards her to see her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips swollen with teethmarks across them.

Looked like Hinata liked getting bitten.

Her hips crashed against mine and she stiffened up as I continued to thrust into her. All of her body weight was now on her upper body and I grabbed her knees to keep her lower body suspeneded. In this position she felt tighter than before and was mewling like a kitten. Her hands were clawing at the ground to her side, one found her discarded towel and was soon entangled in it. Hinata seemed to be liking everything I was doing so I stopped. Slowly her eyes opened and I can't believe it... she GLARED at me.  
>"Turn around." I released her legs and pulled out as I ordered her about. Her butt hit the wet floor and her pale skin turned red with bruising. Nonetheless she followed my order and coyly turned around. Displaying herself to me like a female cat. Her rear was higher than her front and her arms where streched in front of her. I entered her again, God this was much better.<p>

Hinata seemed to think so too, because she found the towel agian and was /clawing/ at it. My hands gripped her breasts as I rode her, leaning forwards so that my body was practically squashing her own. Then I felt it.

Giddiness and tiredness washed over me.  
>I saw a white light as I released inside of her.<br>Hinata squirmed underneath me before she stiffened and released a series of long sighs.

So _that's_ why Kiba joked it was like being sent to heaven.

I pulled out of her for the final time and her legs collapsed under her. My own were pretty useless at this point. We lay there for a while trying to catch our breaths... When I regained some control of my body again I pulled Hinata's body close into mine. Her head lulled lazily on my shoulder and a smile was on her lips.  
>"That was the best I've e-ever had." She whispered. "N-not bad for a virgin." Her hand stroked my cheeks, mostly on the whisker marks that were there. I glowed with pride before I realised something...<br>"You weren't a virgin?"  
>"K-Kiba and I experimented a bit after the attack, when you left... It lasted a year..." she admitted. Her nose brushed against my cheek as she kissed my jaw. We were 18 now... the attack was two years ago.<br>"I like you too." I told her... finally. I guess after two years she needed some sort of acknowledgement to her confession?  
>"Really?" She snorted sarcastically? Hinata does sarcasm too? "I d-didn't think you would have let me do t-that if you d-didn't." I leant backwards and Hinata rolled over and reached for a second cinnamon roll.<p>

.

Halfway across the Hyuuga compound Neji stared at his wife in their room. She was looking extremely dissapointed, like a toddler who just got denied a sweet they really wanted.  
>"What's wrong Yuki?"<br>"I think I gave Hinata my special cinnamon rolls by accident..." Neji got up startled. Normally he and Yuki would snack on them before they consumated their marriage. He wasn't sure what exactly his wife put in them but it was definately some sort of afrodisiac because she had a drastic turn from a chipper teen into an insatiable vixen who more or less cornered him and had her way with him before she let him have his way with her.

It was due to those very cinnamon rolls that her stomach was starting to swell a little.  
>"Well at least she's alone." He said.<br>"Y-yeah... about that..." she muttered, "She's in her onsen with a blonde boy." Neji's lungs swelled as he bellowed a name in anger.

.

"NARU-TO!" Hinata groaned on top of her partner. Minutes after eating the second cinnamon roll she was ready for round two. Right now she was stradling him as she lowered and raised herself on his penis as her fingernails dug crescent moon scars in his shoulders. His own teeth were occupied by her earlobe and his hands kept her torso squished into his. When he came for the third time that day his fingernails broke skin and a little blood escaped her body. Hinata relaxed into his body and lay her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.  
>"What is in those cinnamon rolls?" he asked her. Curious to try for himself he took a bite out of the last one. It tasted fine, just a little more bitter than the ones that you could buy inside of Konoha's best bakery. Shrugging he scoffed down the rest of it. Hinata tensed as his flacid member began to swell inside of her.<br>"A-already?" A tight grip on her ebony hair was the answer to her question, combined with a testing thrust that made her loose her breath.

* * *

><p>Enjoy the smut you perverts. Constructive Crit in the form of reviews please.<br>"My turn to be on top." Naruto growled into her ear.


End file.
